Todo
by Helena Dax
Summary: Viñeta de TRUE BLOOD. Seré tu padre, tu hermano, tu hijo. Godric/Eric SLASH Basado en TV!Godric


**NdA: **Dedicado a Aryblack y SCR, que andaban pidiendo un fic de esta pareja. Tanto Godric como Eric pertenecen a Charlaine Harris y a algún mandamás de la HBO, no sé a quién. ¡Espero que os guste!

**Todo**

Eric nunca habría dejado que otro hombre lo tomara como si fuera una mujer –y no es que las mujeres vikingas sean precisamente frágiles florecillas-. Nunca se habría arrodillado frente a nadie, nunca habría recibido en su boca la polla de nadie, ni la habría chupado y lamido con deleite. Nunca se habría abierto de piernas, ni se habría puesto a cuatro patas, y ciertamente nunca habría rugido de placer mientras la polla de otro hombre derramaba su semilla dentro de su culo.

Pero Godric no es otro hombre. Eric no está seguro de lo que es. ¿Un demonio? ¿Un espíritu del bosque? ¿Un hijo perdido de Loki? ¿La Muerte?

Eric nunca habría imaginado que la Muerte pudiera ser un muchacho de ojos inocentes y sabios y colmillos de animal.

Cuando despiertan al caer el sol, buscan alimento. Godric le ha enseñado cómo hacerlo. Son depredadores y su deber es matar, pero le muestra a los lobos para que aprenda una lección importante: la caza es una cosa y la crueldad innecesaria es otra. La mitad de las veces, sobre todo si se trata de mujeres, Godric bebe de sus víctimas sin llegar a matarlas. Nunca impide que Eric mate a las suyas, si es lo que desea, pero debe hacerlo sin regodearse en su dolor, al estilo de Godric.

Una vez saciados y con el cuerpo tibio, normalmente corren por el bosque como animales, disfrutando de la velocidad, de la fuerza de sus saltos que en ocasiones los impulsan por encima de los árboles. El mundo es de ellos, piensa Eric en esos momentos, paladeando con júbilo la belleza de su inmortalidad. Nunca entiende por qué Godric murmura, en ocasiones, que vivir para siempre también puede ser una maldición. Eric nunca ha temido a la muerte, pero ama la vida y todo lo que esto significa, aunque nunca pueda volver a ver la luz del sol.

Mientras observan las frías y hermosas estrellas, tumbados en la hierba o en la nieve, Godric le habla de los tiempos antiguos, de la mujer que le transformó mil años atrás en la criatura que es ahora, de la familia que dejó atrás, de los seres como él que ha conocido y de los lugares fantásticos y lejanos que ha visitado, tan distintos a aquellos bosques sombríos y nevados. Le cuenta que la luz del sol, el fuego y las estacas en el corazón pueden matarlo, que la plata puede incapacitarlo. También le hace preguntas, interesado por la vida de los vikingos, por los recuerdos recientes de Eric sobre el sabor de la carne y el hidromiel, por la humanidad que aún transpira.

Y poco a poco, a medida que avanza la noche, esas charlas empiezan a acompañarse con ligeras caricias y medias sonrisas. Suele ser Eric el primero en ceder y buscar con voracidad la boca eternamente adolescente de Godric. Su boca sabe a la sangre de su última víctima, y sólo eso basta para que Eric tenga la polla dura y los colmillos al descubierto. De vez en cuando, Godric consiente el asalto, se pliega a sus demandas, lo acoge con una sonrisa gloriosa que deja al descubierto el brillo de sus dientes. A Eric le gusta recorrer sus tatuajes antiguos con la lengua. Pero la mayoría de las veces, Godric toma la iniciativa, mucho más fuerte a pesar de ser sólo un muchacho más bajito que él, y parece multiplicarse por su cuerpo, chupando, besando, lamiendo, mordiendo o acariciando cada centímetro de su piel. Eric no puede hacer nada en esos momentos excepto gritar su placer en el silencio de la noche. Y se alegra de no tener que contarle a nadie cómo le excita sentirse tomado por Godric, su hermoso demonio de los bosques, ni cómo su cuerpo se enciende como el de un hombre vivo bajo sus caricias y embestidas, mucho más que cuando buscan la compañía de mujeres mortales. No son cosas que un hombre vikingo admitiría en voz alta.

Cuando el amanecer se acerca, suele encontrarlos exhaustos y apretados uno junto a otro. Los dos lo notan en los huesos. Entonces se van al escondrijo más cercano, generalmente una cueva con recovecos donde nunca llegan los rayos de sol. Godric siempre se acurruca contra él con la naturalidad de un animalillo silvestre y Eric lo abraza como abrazaría un amuleto valioso. Así mueren cada mañana, preparados para revivir con el último rayo de sol.

Seré tu padre, tu hermano, tu hijo. Esa fue la oferta que Godric le hizo la noche en la que le convirtió en una criatura como él. Tu amante, añade Eric, para sus adentros. Pero tiene sentido. Son compañeros, en el sentido más amplio de la palabra. Ahora sabe lo que Godric quería decir.

Lo seré todo.

**Fin**


End file.
